nuevo amor
by fannithaandHaku
Summary: sakura haruno una joven chica de 16 años se resigna a seguir rogandole a uchiha sasuke que salga con ella, cuando ya no tiene esperanza conoce aun chico que le hace ver lo contrario
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡ este es mi primer fics espero que les guste no me saldrá perfecto porque soy nueva bueno empecemos

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: ¿En que nos metimos?

Querido diario:  
Las cosas han cambiado en Konoha, afortunadamente no he ido de misión en estos meses, han puesto nuevas reglas que hay que seguir sino queremos ser exiliados, todo se ha vuelto muy estricto. Hace 4 años que se fue Sasuke-kun y hace 1 año volvió, espero tener una oportunidad con él… ¡Kyat! Está súper guapo.  
Hasta mañana, Atte: Sakura.

Dejo de escribir y, luego de guardarlo bien, bajo al comedor. Observo todo ha mi alrededor, como esperando que algo cambiase.  
—Ahh… —Suspiro. Desde hace tiempo que murieron mis padres y vivo sola, no es como si estuviese triste, realmente ya me estoy acostumbrando a ello. Busco en el refrigerador algo para comer pero recuerdo que había olvidado hacer las compras. —Hay que flojera —.  
Salí de casa para despejarme e ir a comer, camino por las calles hasta llegar al Ichiraku Ramen, aun no he entrado cuando un grito me detiene.  
—SAKURA-CHAN —grita Naruto, el cual venia acompañado con Sasuke-kun.  
— ¡Ah! Hola Naruto, hola Sasuke-kun —saludo algo sonrojada, no puedo evitarlo, siempre me sonrojo con solo ver a Sasuke.  
—Hmp —responde este, muy hablador como siempre, nótese el sarcasmo.  
— ¿Nos acompañas Sakura-chan? —pregunta Naruto alegre.  
—Claro —respondo emocionada.  
"Kyaaaaa almorzaré con Sasuke-kun" celebra mi Inner.

Llego a mi casa después de almorzar, me siento unos segundos en el sofá cuando…  
*Toc* *Toc* (Falta de presupuesto en efectos especiales)  
Llaman a mi puerta, que extraño, no estaba esperando que nadie me visitase hoy.  
— ¡VOY! —grito desde adentro, abro la puerta. — ¿Eh? ¿Shikamaru? —digo sin ocultar mi sorpresa.  
—Tsk, problemática —responde el Nara, típico de él.  
— ¿Que deseas? —respondo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué hacía él en mi puerta? Nara era el verdadero problemático.  
—Tsunade-sama nos llama —aviso el chico, con eso explico todo. Él no daba detalles.  
—Ah, ok, vamos —salgo de mi casa y empiezo a caminar hasta llegar a la torre.

Al entrar a la oficina note que ya estaban ahí Ino, Ten ten, Neji, Karin, Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto. Solo faltábamos Shikamaru y yo.  
—YA VIEJA DINOS PARA QUE NOS LLAMASTE —gritó de repente el rubio hiperactivo.  
—Ten paciencia Naruto —dijo tranquila y sonrientemente la Hokage, sorprendiéndonos a todos por no haberle reclamado por el apodo. Aquello nos daba a entender que tiene una misión para todos o debía decirnos algo realmente importante.  
Dejó pasar unos minutos en silencio, como dándole suspenso al asunto mientras todos sacaban sus propias conclusiones del motivo por el que estábamos ahí.  
—Bueno —dijo Tsunade— Creo que se imaginan para que los he convocado, ¿verdad?  
— ¿NOS INVITARÁ A COMER RAMEN? —gritó mi compañero cabeza hueca.  
— ¬¬# No Naruto —dijo mi maestra— Los he convocado por que quiero que vayan a una importante misión —avisó como si hablara con niños.  
— ¿Una misión? —preguntó Ino extrañada, ¿tantos para una misión? ¿No se suponía que eran tiempos de paz? La Yamanaka no era la única que había creído escuchar mal a la Sannin.  
—Si Ino, una MISIÓN —dijo Tsunade — ¿Aceptan o no? —preguntó.  
— ¿De que trata esa "misión"? —preguntó Neji.  
—Lo siento, Hyuga —dijo la Hokage —Pero solo les puedo decir si aceptan la misión.  
Todos quedamos en silencio pensando si aceptamos o no, cada vez con más dudas en la cabeza. Intercambiábamos miradas fugases como tratando de conseguir respuesta en el otro pero la pregunta es ¿aceptamos o no

.continuara

.

.

.

Que les pareció? Bueno no tiene mucho sentido T-T lose soy nueva pero verán que le agarraran la onda ^^

Inner : O.o Dios eres bipolar

Megane : ^^ claro que no, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola este es el capitulo 2 bueno disfrútenlo, ah y ahora les presento a TYSON

tyson: hola soy Tyson y yo le ayudare a megane a hacer sus historias

megane: ok sigamos

Este capitulo es patrocinado por ADIDAS (asociación de idiotas dispuestos a superarse) que inicia hoy su agrupación pero lo malo que no tiene integrantes ni presidente as que por favor digan nombres de animes que sean idiotas y estén dispuestos a superarse el mas mencionado será su presidente los demás subordinados

.Capítulo 2: ¿Aceptamos? El plan comienza…

O.o— En un lugar muy lejos de Konoha —O.o  
Era una hermosa mañana como cualquiera en las calles de Tokio, los pájaros cantaban, los rayos de luz se metían por tu ventana. Era una mañana muy tranquila para algunas personas, menos para Natsu Tanimoto, un joven, apuesto y perseguido por muchas chicas pero como todo niño bonito tiene uno o más defectos. Este chico era alguien realmente insensible, del tipo que juega con los sentimientos de sus fans, donde hasta él mismo se considera alguien que "no puede amar y que no puede ser amado verdaderamente" (Megane: yo te haré ver lo contrario ¬3¬, Tyson: Megane, calmate ¬¬U).

POV NATSU  
—Ahh… —Suspiré— Hoy será una mañana como cualquier otra —dije mientras bajaba las escaleras, observé todo con aburrimiento, ya me acostumbré a vivir solo en esta enorme casa pero aun así intento ignorar la sensación de que me falta algo.  
*Toc* *Toc* (Buscando fondos para comprar sonidos, ¿alguien que quiera colaborar?)  
—VOY —gritó desde adentro, caminó hacia la puerta lentamente, al abrir la puerta… — ¿Kenichi? —Respondo, tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa — ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté extrañado.  
—Eh no, no, lo que pasa es que iba camino al instituto y quería saber si ibas a ir —dijo mi amigo.  
—No Kenichi, me puse el uniforme para ir al salón de belleza —dije con sarcasmo.  
—Jejejeje —se rió.  
Kenichi es al único chico que considero mi amigo de confianza, bueno esta Kisara y Miu pero no es lo mismo.  
—Bueno si quieres vamos o llegaremos tarde —dije saliendo casa y empezando a caminar.  
— ¡Hey, espérame!

POV SAKURA  
Aun seguíamos en silencio pensando y analizando, yo no sabia realmente si aceptar o no pero algo me decía que aceptara, algo en mi me decía que era una misión especialmente para mi, era un extraño presentimiento. Nadie hablaba todavía pero Neji se atrevió a romper ese silencio.  
—Yo acepto —dijo el Hyuga —No se ustedes, pero me da curiosidad saber de que trata esta misión —terminó de decir el chico, haciendo sonreír a la Hokage.  
—Yo también acepto —dije muy segura, haciendo que Tsunade ensanchara su sonrisa y que Neji me viera cómplice.  
—Yo también —dijo Ten Ten, mirándome fijamente con… ¿celos?  
—Yo igual —dijo Ino, sonriendo.  
—LE DOY HA LA MISIÓN VIEJA —gritó Naruto.  
—Tsk. Es problemático pero yo igual acepto —dijo Nara.  
—Y-yo ta-también —dijo, bajito, Hinata.

Todos miramos a Sasuke y a Karin, solo faltaba la respuesta de ellos, bueno de él por que era mas que obvio que si el chico aceptaba, ella también, y si no aceptaba pues la pelirroja igual. Así era siempre, apuesto que si Sasuke se tiraba a un barranco, la chica iría tras él sin dudarlo.  
— ¡Hmp! —exclamó el Uchiha —esta bien, acepto —dijo el chico fríamente.  
—Yo también —dijo la pelirroja, decidida.  
— ¿Por que no me extraña? ¬¬U —exclamó Ino con algo de ironía, estaba segura que todos pensábamos igual que ella, pero aquello solo logró que Karin y Sasuke la fulminaran con la mirada.  
—Sabia que aceptarían si les ponía esa condición —reveló Tsunade tranquilamente.  
— ¿¡QUE!? —exclamamos todos al mismo tiempo, esto debía ser una broma.

POV NATSU  
Iba caminando con Kenichi rumbo a la escuela. Lo miré de reojo, iba distraído, tan despreocupado. Jamás lo admitiría pero quisiera estar en el lugar de él. Tiene familia, amigos, amor, cariño, hasta novia consiguió y yo todo lo contrario a él, a veces me da envidia, quisiera tener todo lo que él tiene.  
—Kenichi —lo llamé.  
— ¿Qué sucede Tanimoto? —respondió el, sonaba preocupado.  
— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —contesté con otra pregunta.  
—Pero si lo acabas de hacer ^^ —respondió.  
— ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta? —le dije un poco desesperado, necesitaba saber la respuesta.  
—Pero si la acabas de hacer —volvió a decir mi amigo, dándome ganas de golpearlo.  
— ¡Ah! Kami-sama, o te lo llevas o te lo mando —dije mirando al cielo, haciendo que el pobre chico volteara verme con expresión asustada para luego cambiarla a una de inocencia.  
— ¬w¬ Ok, pues pregúntame, pregúntame —exclamó mi amigo.  
—Bien —dije — ¿Tú eres feliz con lo que tienes? —le pregunté, a lo que él se sorprendió pero luego me miro y me respondió.  
—Bueno no se si tu refieres a lo material o sentimentalmente, pero —exclamó Kenichi —no te voy a mentir que hace poco comencé a sentirme solo por una rara razón, ya que como tu sabes mis padres se fueron a vivir al extranjero y se llevaron a Honoka, yo no quise ir por que me gusta estar aquí ¿y sabes otra cosa? —me dijo.  
— ¿Que? —le respondí.  
—No toda la felicidad se encuentra en lo material o en lo pasajero, por veces se encuentra donde menos se espera pero si me siento bien con lo que tengo —me respondió.  
Me sorprendí con lo que me dijo. "Ummm… seria un buen poeta" pensé, pero también comencé a analizar lo que me dijo Kenichi, era sumamente interesante. Me dio a entender que aunque no tengamos nada, encontramos la felicidad en el amor y los sentimientos. Algo cursi, lo se, pero esa es la verdad.  
Sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al instituto. No paso mucho tiempo cuando tres chicas muy conocidas se acercaron a nosotros, dos nos saludaron y la tercera fue directamente a besar a Kenichi.  
— ¡Que asco chicos! —gritó Hikari, la menos romántica del grupo.  
—No dijeras eso si fueras tu la del novio ¬¬ —dijo Kisara.  
—Hay ustedes chicas —exclamó Miu, separándose de Kenichi. Yo solo observaba callado.  
—Si Natsu, hola, ¿como estas? yo bien, ah… me alegro —comenzó a balbucear Kisara.  
—Hmp, hola —dije sonriendo, solo con ellos puedo sonreír sinceramente. Luego de conversar un poco, sonó la campana de la escuela avisando que teníamos que entrar a clase. ¡Genial! Será otro día igual de aburrido, si no fuera por que el payaso de Lukas esta en mi clase, yo ya hubiera muerto del aburrimiento.  
—Bueno adiós —dije, dirigiéndome al salón de clase.

POV SAKURA  
— ¿A que se refiere? —preguntó Neji, su expresión era normal pero sonaba sorprendido.  
— ¡Ahh! Pues verán —comenzó Tsunade —si yo les decía de que trataba la misión, era obvio que no iban a aceptar —terminó de decirnos la Hokage como si nada.  
— ¡Shannaro! —Exclamé yo — ¿Pero por que pensaba que no íbamos a aceptar? —pregunté.  
—Ah, pues veras Sakura, la misión es un poco extraña por decirlo así y si les decía de que se trataba, se hubieran negado —volvió a explicar.  
— ¿PERO, POR QUE, ANCIANA? —Gritó mi mejor amigo cabeza hueca —ya diga, ¿De que trata la misión?  
—Se los diré si están dispuestos a seguir y no dar marcha atrás —comentó Tsunade.  
— ¡ACEPTAMOS! —dijimos todos, a excepción clara de Sasuke que se limito a decir un "¡Hmp!" Con una sonrisa arrogante.  
— ¡Bien! —Sonrió la Godaime —les diré de que trata la misión —dijo aun con su radiante sonrisa —la misión como les dije, es un tanto rara, ustedes tendrán que viajar a la ciudad de Tokio. Para cumplirla, tienen que hacerse pasar por civiles normales, sin usar Chakra ni jutsus ni nada de las técnicas ninja. Es como una misión de supervivencia, todos ustedes fueron inscritos en una de las mejore escuelas de la ciudad, ¿Les parece? —terminó de decir.  
4 hours ago

Todos estábamos sorprendidos ¿Qué íbamos a que? Enserio, no cabía en mi sorpresa, hasta Sasuke y Neji tenían cara de idiotas sorprendidos. No podía creer lo que había escuchado verdaderamente, iríamos a la ciudad, una parte de mi estaba emocionada, dicen que los chicos de la ciudad son guapos pero otra parte de mi sentía que era un poco absurdo… me puse a pensar algo que me llamo mucho la atención ¿por que iremos a la ciudad cuando no nos dejan ni poner un pie fuera de la aldea a menos que sea necesario o sin autorización? Era demasiado sospechoso, sin decir que Tsunade no borraba esa sonrisa ladina de su rostro cada vez que me veía. Era algo sumamente sospechoso, ¿acaso estaba planeando algo? No lo creo pero si a si fuera, ¿que seria?

—Entonces —continuó Tsunade — ¿Aceptan ir, o dan marcha atrás?  
— ¡Yo si voy! —conteste, haciendo sonreír aun más a la Hokage. Por favor que deje sonreír, ya no lo aguanto, la curiosidad cada vez era más, ella actuaba de forma sospechosa y seguramente tramaba algo, su sonrisa solo lograba dejarme más intranquila.  
— ¡Yo también! —exclamó Neji, viendo a Tsunade. Hyuga me volvió a ver con la misma cara cómplice acompañada con una sonrisa, ¡Por favor! Hoy es el día de sonríe sospechosamente a Sakura ¿o que? Justo en ese momento, notó aquella fulminante mirada de Ten ten, ¡rayos! ¿Que acaso Neji ya no quiere que siga con vida? De seguro la chica de chonguitos ya tiene mil formas de matarme.  
— ¡YO TAMBIEN VIEJA, DATTEBAYO! —gritó Naruto e internamente agradecí que recibiese un coscorrón por parte de Sasuke porque sino le hubiese pegado yo, ¿Por qué debía gritar?  
—Es muy problemático, pero ¡yo si voy! —dijo Shikamaru.  
— ¡Yo igual! —respondió Ino felizmente.  
— ¡Yo voy también! —apoyó Hinata, segura y sin tartamudear ^.^  
—No tengo opción, ha si que ¡si voy! —dijo Ten ten, aun mirándome.  
— ¡Hmp! —dijo Sasuke, haciendo que todos, hasta tsunade, lo viéramos interrogantes, su monosílabo favorito podría significar muchas cosas —Esta bien, ¡voy también! —terminó de decir el pelinegro, algo fastidiado.  
— ¡Excelente! Partirán mañana en la mañana, ahora vayan a casa y prepárense.  
— ¡HAI! —gritamos todos menos cierto pelinegro, que solo dijo su amado ¡Hmp! Y se fue.  
Cuando salí de allí, todavía tenía un raro presentimiento y una gran sospecha. Llegue a mi casa y me metí al baño, nada mejor que una relajante ducha para calmar las tensiones que pase hoy.

En la Torre Hokage…  
—Jijijiji —Tsunade soltaba por lo bajo unas cuantas risillas — ¡No puedo esperar a saber que tal le ira a Sakura con la "misión" —dijo en un susurro, justo en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
*Ring* *Ring*  
— ¡Diga! —exclamó la Godaime, sonriendo, ya sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.  
"Señorita tsunade, ¿ya dio inicio nuestro plan?" —preguntó la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.  
—A si es —respondió sonriente —Todo va de acuerdo al plan —terminó de decir.  
"¡Excelente! pero debe de acordarse de que para no levantar sospechas tiene que enviarla con otros ninjas" —respondió el hombre.  
—No te preocupes Suiguetsu, (Aclaración: Es el maestro Suiguetsu que sale en Kenichi como el maestro de Tanimoto, no el de Naruto) un grupo de jóvenes ninjas la acompaña y Uchiha Sasuke incluido —comentó animada.  
"Mm, de acuerdo, jajaja" —rió el hombre —"iré a avisarle a mi alumno. De seguro que también se la cree" —exclamó.  
—Bien pero que no levantes sospechas, Suiguetsu, ¿entendiste?  
"Usted tranquila que todo lo planeado saldrá bien" —dijo sonriente el hombre —"ahora me retiro por que no tarda en llegar mi alumno".  
—Bueno, espero verte pronto, sayonara —dijo antes de colgar el teléfono — ¡Ah! —Suspiró Tsunade —Pronto sabrás lo que perdiste, Uchiha —Susurró entre risas —Me siento Cupido…

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo T-T bueno si no tiene sentido pues es por que es mi primera historia y mi mente demente de doce es muy timida pero ya se ira desenvolviendo a si que hasta aquí byee


	3. Chapter 3

Hola¡

Este es el capitulo tres de esta historia que solo tiene un reviews cosa que me hace llorar T-T, pero no importa ^^ se que pronto tendre reviews yo lose yo lo siento bueno empezemos

.

.

.

.

.

. Capítulo 3: Viajando a la ciudad, un nuevo… ¿amigo?

POV SAKURA  
Todo esto es una locura, no puedo dormir, sigo pensando en la mirada de Tsunade, su sonrisa ladina. Estoy segura que algo trama pero "¿Qué seria? ¿Qué tendrá en mente?" Esas y más preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza, me volveré loca si no lo averiguo — ¡Ahh! Será mejor no pensar en eso y dormirme, ya mañana será un día muy pesado—.

En Tokio…  
POV NATSU  
— ¿Qué Yo ¡QUE!? —le pregunté al maestro Suigetsu —Esta loco, soy un karateka, no un niñero —reproché, recuerdo muy bien lo que me pidió el maestro cuando llegue al Dojo.

*Flash Back*  
Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el Dojo Taiyou Sabaku no, entré tranquilamente esperando la llegada de mi maestro. No aparecía, por lo que me dedique a entrenar yo solo golpeando un tronco, al cabo de un rato, por fin, apareció.

—Veo que te gusta entrenar sin esperar a tu maestro —me dijo.  
—Ah, lo siento si le molesta pero como no llegaba decidí empezar yo solo —Le respondí con falso arrepentimiento, cosa que se notó de manera obvia.  
—Muchacho… —respiró profundo Suigetsu-sensei —Necesito pedirte un favor ¿puedo? —preguntó.  
—Claro, ¿por que no? —le respondí.  
—Bueno, pues veras una amiga mía mandara a la ciudad a unos chicos que, ¡hay, ¿como te explico?! —Dijo mi maestro, genial y ahora me toma como tonto —Bueno la cosa es que los chicos son ninjas, y están en un examen de supervivencia, quiere que alguien los vigile y me pidió de favor que lo hiciera, pero estaré ocupado en un viaje hacia otra región. Así que, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor? — pidió mi maestro con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Qué Yo ¡QUE!? —me limite a responder.  
*Fin del Flash Back*

—Oh, vamos muchacho, son chicos de tu edad —pidió mi maestro.  
—Que no, y me importa un bledo si son o no de mi edad —argumenté.  
—Oh, bueno, lastima, tendré que buscar a otro, que decepción le daré a mi amiga —parloteaba Suigetsu.  
—Bien, me rindo, esta bien —Le respondí vencido, en ese momento que acepte vi un brillo raro en sus ojos, el resto del día estuvo normal pero o era yo o el maestro me daba miradas sospechosas.  
"Mmm… quizás sea yo, quizás" pensé.

En Konoha - 6:00 AM  
POV SAKURA  
— ¡Ah! —Suspiro saliendo de mi adorada cama —Llego la hora de ir a la ciudad —Susurré para mi misma e hice una mueca. Me metí al baño, luego de 20 minutos salí lista y preparada de mi casa, llevaba mi atuendo normal, un estuche de armas y, obviamente, mi mochila.

Cuando llegue al punto de reunión solo estaba Neji, me acerque y simplemente lo salude.  
—Hola, Neji —Le dije con una sonrisa desganada.  
—Hmp… hola —me respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado — ¿Por qué tan desganada? —me senté en la hierba mientras me preguntaba aquello, él me imitó, sabíamos muy bien que ser el primero en ocasiones no es bueno. Esperaríamos un buen rato.  
—Tu ¿Qué crees? —le respondí, vi que su sonrisa se ensancho, en serio ¿este tipo es Neji?  
—Bueno, yo diría que por esta ridícula misión —se limito a responder y yo voltee a verlo como si me hubiera dicho "¡Hey! mira ese cerdo volador", ¿como sabia el que…? ¿Será que noto la mirada de Tsunade?  
—Para serte sincera, si —Le respondí de mala gana.  
—Hmp, te entiendo, yo no es que quisiera venir, solo me dio curiosidad ver la ciudad de cerca, quiero comprobar si lo que dicen es cierto.  
— ¿Que los chicos son mucho mas guapos que los de aquí? —Le pregunté, a lo que Hyuga se fue para atrás al estilo anime.  
—No ¬¬U —Se limito a decir Neji con una venita en la frente —Dicen que cada vez que un ninja cruza la capa que separa los países ninja del país de Japón, no pueden usar su chakra ni jutsu ni por que sea el mejor ninja de la región —Terminó de explicar a lo que yo me quede sorprendida y mas pensativa aun.  
Esperamos un buen rato hasta que iban llegando los demás. Cuando todos estábamos reunidos no sabíamos que hacer exactamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la Hogake apareció frente a nosotros, casi matándonos del susto (sasuke y neji incluidos ¬¬).

—Bueno se preguntaran "¿Por qué estoy aquí?".  
—Obviamente, vieja —Dijo Naruto.  
— ¡Vuelve a llamarme vieja y te castro con un bisturí, NARUTO! —Creó que toda la aldea escuchó su grito, pobre de Hinata, si realmente lo quiere deberá dejar a un lado su sueño de tener hijos —Bueno vine a explicarles que van a hacer exactamente—contestó más calmada, ahora entiendo porque dicen que se me pega también la bipolaridad de mi maestra.  
— ¿Y que haremos? —Le pregunté, ya que nadie hablaba.  
—Ah, pues van a ir la ciudad —comenzó a decir, era algo que ya todos sabíamos, ¿Por qué no iba al punto? —Pasaran por el bosque del silencio, cuando estén allí busquen un árbol que tiene forma de túnel, entran por allí y verán un tipo de portal color azul. Ustedes tienen que atravesar ese portal, cuando vayan a través de él, no miren hacia atrás ¿entendido? —Dijo Tsunade.  
—ENTENDIDO —Respondimos todos, pocos detalles pero todos sentíamos que este viaje sería una gran aventura.  
—Bien, cuando atraviesen el portal llegaran a la ciudad donde un amigo mío les espera —Agregó, viéndome con la misma mirada de ayer —Recuerden que no deben usar chakra, ni jutsus o serán exiliados —Terminó de decir la Godaime, todos teníamos caras de espanto al escuchar el exilio —Ah y tienen que cambiar su guarda ropa tanto chicas, como chicos si no parecerán locos —Dijo sonriendo de lo más normal.  
— ¿Pareceremos que? —Preguntó Neji con una venita en la frente. Oh soy yo o el Hyuga actúa algo raro será ¿bipolar también?  
—Bien —Concluyó —AHORA LARGO.  
—Hai —Exclamamos todos antes de salir de la aldea rumbo hacia el bosque del silencio, pero tuve que regresar a jalar del brazo a Neji por que estaba parloteando quien sabe que.

30 minutos más tarde…  
— ¿Ya casi llegamos? —Preguntó Naruto, impaciente.  
—No. Aun no —Le respondió Neji, a quien todavía jalaba del brazo.  
— ¿Y? ¿Ya estamos cerca? —Volvió a preguntar, ¡como insistía! ¡Cha!  
—Si, Naruto estamos muy cerca —Respondió Karin.  
— ¿Por que no nos detenemos a almorzar? —Expresó el rubio cabeza hueca, aunque muchos parecían concordar con su idea.  
—Ah, tu ganas Naruto —Respondió Neji, pero luego volteó a verme —Ah, por cierto, ¿puedes soltarme? —Me pregunto con una mirada inocente.  
— ¿Ah?, claro, disculpa —Le dije sonriéndole apenada y ¿me devolvió la sonrisa?  
— ¡SOY LIBRE! —Gritó en respuesta mientras salía corriendo, enserio Neji me esta preocupando.

Todos no sentamos en un tronco que estaba cerca del bosque, se sentía un buen ambiente, lastima que ese ambiente se vino al caño cuando Naruto comenzó a llorar por que nadie trajo ramen.

— ¡Ah!, se me olvido traer mi ramen T-T —lloraba el inepto.  
—Ajajajajajaja —Comenzó a reír Hyuga —Yo si traje ramen, ¡fíjate! y no te voy a dar, jajajajaja —Se burlaba mientras el otro lloraba cada vez más. Hacerle una burla con su comida favorita, eso si que era maldad.  
—Hey, Sakura —Llamó Ino.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunté.  
—Ven un momento —Me dijo, jalándome del brazo.

Ino me llevo con el resto del grupo excepto Neji y Naruto que seguían peleando por el bendito ramen.

— ¿Qué pasa, chicos? —Pregunté medio confundida.  
—Queremos saber… —Comenzó Karin.  
—Si sabes… —Dijo Ino.  
— ¿Qué demonios le sucede a Neji? —Terminó de decir Ten ten.  
— ¿Ah? Realmente no —Respondí, y aparte era la verdad.  
—Es que nos esta preocupando —dijo Hinata y para que no esté tartamudeando es porque era serio.  
—Ja, no son las únicas —Expresé viendo en dirección donde los chicos se seguían peleando.  
— ¿Y aunque sea tienes una idea? —Preguntó, esperanzada, Ino, viendo en la misma dirección que yo.  
—No —Le respondí.  
—Nos ayudarás a averiguarlo, ¿cierto? —Preguntó, o casi afirmó, Karin.  
—Y… ¿yo por que? —Les pregunté señalándome con el dedo.  
—Por que él a estado muy pegado a ti —respondió Ten ten fulminándome con la mirada.  
—Ah, si claro —le respondí con ironía. Realmente los celos ciegan.  
—Entonces ¿nos ayudaras? —Me preguntó Hinata con mirada de perro mojado, a ella no podría decirle que no.  
—Ah, est  
Yesterday 4:28PM

—Ah, está bien —les respondí vencida.  
— ¡SI! —gritaron todas, en ese momento decidimos seguir con el viaje.

Después de un rato llegamos al árbol que nos indico Tsunade, todos nos miramos entre nosotros pensando si entrar o no. Luego de meditarlo un poco, entramos todos encontrando el dichoso portal y lo atravesamos uno por uno.

En Tokio…  
POV NATSU  
— ¿A que horas llegan? —Le pregunte al Maestro Suigetsu.  
—Ah, no se —respondió este —Quizá se detuvieron a comer —Comentó.  
—Oh, quizás ya no van a venir —Le dije con falso resentimiento.  
—No digas eso muchacho —Respondió este —ya llegaran.  
—Claro que llegaran —dije con falso alivio.  
—Ah, contigo no se puede —susurró pero obviamente lo escuche, estaba bastante fastidiado de esperar.

En ese momento un extraño portal azul se abrió enfrente de nosotros, iba a acercarme pero mi maestro me detuvo. En ese instante, un chico medio raro salió de el. Parecía de mi edad, su cabello corto azabache, sus ojos eran negros que no mostraban expresión alguna y su piel blanca medio pálida. Hmp, creo que encontré buena competencia. Seguido de ese intento de niño bonito, salió una chica pelirroja de lentes, no es muy bonita que se diga pero no esta mal. Siguieron saliendo chicos de ese extraño portal, la última fue una chica que me dejo sorprendido y apuesto que embobado. Era una chica un poco mas baja que yo, cabello rosa extraño pero se le veía bien, ojos verde jade, casi como los de Kisara, piel blanca y su cuerpo muy bien desarrollado. Una chica muy hermosa, demasiado para ser sincero. Al parecer mi maestro noto mi mirada hacia esa chica y soltó una pequeña risilla, cosa que hizo que regresara a la realidad.

—Hola a todos —dijo mi maestro sonriendo, todos lo recién llegados voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.  
—H-hola —dijo la extraña chica rosa, su voz era demasiado linda — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó.  
—Ah, no te asustes pequeña, mi nombre es Suigetsu —dijo mi maestro con una mirada rara —Emmm… verán, soy amigo de Tsunade-sama —dijo, a lo que los demás se sorprendieron.  
—Conoce a la vieja —Susurro un chico rubio con cara de idiota, por alguna razón me recuerda a alguien.  
—Ya escuche —le respondió un chico de cabello castaño y ojos raros color perla.  
—Cállense los dos —Expresó la chica pelirroja, a lo que los dos chicos obedecieron.  
—Ah, él es mi alumno Natsu Tanimoto —dijo Suigetsu pegándome en la espalda, todas la chicas me voltearon a ver y suspiraron embobadas de mi excepto la chica de ojos jade. Bastante extraño, a decir verdad, eso lograba que solo llamase más mi atención.  
—Mucho gusto —dijo una chica rubia muy bonita pero que no era realmente mi tipo —Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka —dijo sonriéndome.  
—Mucho gusto —le respondí.  
—Yo soy Karin Kansuki —Dijo la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
—Hola Karin —Al parecer todas se iban a presentar, esto iba a ser largo y yo solo quería saber un nombre en especial.  
—Mi nombre es Ten ten —dijo una castaña medio rara pero linda a la vez.  
—Un gusto, Ten ten —le dije.  
—Y-yo soy Hinata Hyuga —dijo una joven con el cabello entre negro y azul y sus ojos eran iguales al chico castaño que hace un momento fue regañado por la pelirroja.  
—Lindo nombre, Hinata —le dije sonriéndole, se veía demasiado inocente. Miré a la chica pelirosa, esperando a que por fin se presentase.  
—Mucho gusto Natsu Tanimoto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno —me dijo la muchacha que había llamado mi atención, extendiendo su mano.  
—El gusto es mío, Sakura —le dije sonriendo y tomando su mano, sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando la toque, el maestro Suigetsu nos miraba con una sonrisa ladina y sospechosa.  
—Bueno —dijo mi maestro —Creo que ustedes quedaran bajo la vigilancia de mi alumno —Terminó de decir, a lo que los ninjas se miraron sorprendidos. Esto sería muy divertido

.

.

.

.continuara

¿Qué les parecio? ¿reviews ?

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo hasta el próximo chapter

Besos

meganedarky


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Conociéndonos mejor… ¿sientes celos?

En Konoha…  
Se ve a una sonriente Tsunade sentada en su escritorio, bebiendo una botella de sake. Celebraba una victoria inexistente junto a su amigo Suigetsu, quienes reían por el comienzo de su plan que estaba resultando mejor de lo planeado.

— ¿No te creo que se haya enamorado con tan solo verla? —Le comentó la Sannin al Karateka.  
—Te lo juro, yo lo vi con mis orejas y lo escuche con mis ojos —le respondió este muy seguro de sus palabras.  
—Ah, Suigetsu, esto va ser mas fácil de lo creíamos pero lo difícil será… —dijo, seria, Tsunade —Que Sakura se enamore de él —terminó de decir al hombre que tenia enfrente.  
—Si, lo perro será también, que Natsu deje de jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas —respondió igual de serio.  
—See pero no hay que preocuparse —dijo la rubia —Por que conociendo a Sakura, le abrirá los ojos a Natsu —dijo muy segura.  
—Confío en ti, sobre ello —dijo él —pero, ¿como le haremos para que la niña olvide al crío Uchiha?  
—Mmm, conociéndolo él mismo lo hará —Respondió.  
—See, jajaja —comenzó a reír el hombre.  
— ¿Qué te causa risa? —Preguntó la mujer, curiosa.  
—Ah, —suspira — ¿Te acuerdas como fue que planeamos esto? —Pregunto y exclamo Suigetsu.  
—Como olvidarlo, jajajaja —rió, Tsunade, con él.

*Flash Back*  
Se ve en un bar a un hombre riendo a carcajadas mientras juega a las apuestas con su grupo de amigos, uno de ellos le pregunta:  
— ¿Seguro que vendrá? —.  
—Pues tiene que venir —respondió este.  
— ¿En serio? —le volvió a preguntar.  
—Enserio —volvió a responder.  
— ¿Por qué tan seguro? —le preguntó otro hombre.  
—Por que ya vino, jajajajajajaja —respondió Suigetsu — ¡Hey, Tsunade! por aquí —llamó esté, alzando su mano, la mujer llegó hacia ellos saludándolos con Shizune atrás de ella.

Luego de eso, los amigos de Suigetsu se fueron a su casa diciendo algo a si como: "si no me voy a hora, mi esposa me va a jalar las greñas". Tsunade se sentó en una silla junto a él y Shizune la imito.

—Gusto en volver a verte, Suigetsu —comentó la rubia, sonriendo.  
—Yo también me alegro —respondió el karateka.  
—Y ahora ¿para que me citaste? —preguntó la Sannin confundida.  
—Ah, nada en especial solo que, quiero desahogarme con alguien y tú eres la única en quien confío —se sincero.  
—Ah, Suigetsu, mil veces te dije que Megan Fox nunca te hará caso, ella ni sabe que existes —dijo ella con lastima.  
—No es acerca de eso ¬¬ —reclamó él— y deja de recordármelo ¿si?  
—Entonces, ¿para que? —preguntó está.  
—Bueno es que, tengo un alumno —respondió.  
— ¿De verdad? —pregunto Tsunade sorprendida —Felicidades, yo también tengo una.  
—Oh, enserio y ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto curioso.  
—Se llama Sakura Haruno, es ninja de Konoha y tiene 16 años —respondió, la rubia, con orgullo — ¿Y el tuyo?  
—El mío se llama Natsu Tanimotto, es karateka y tiene 16 años —dijo él de igual tono que la Hokage.  
— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto, la mujer, confundida.  
—Es que para la edad que tiene es muy mujeriego, sin sentimientos y me preocupa —dijo serio.  
—Ah, que problema —dijo Tsunade, el asunto parecía realmente estarle molestando a su amigo — ¿Y que piensas hacer? —preguntó.  
—No lo se pero me gustaría que fuera mas sentimentalista —dijo el hombre —tú sabes, que por lo menos no juegue con los sentimientos de los otros, aunque en parte le doy la razón —terminó de decir.  
—Y eso ¿por?  
—Ah, pues el desde pequeño ha sido huérfano y se siente solo, a parte de tener muchos amigos que lo quieren, él a menudo me comenta que no se siente feliz —dijo con tono melancólico.  
—Mm, pobre muchacho, igual que mi alumna. Ella no es zorra ni nada por el estilo, el problema de ella es que solo persigue a un chico y ese chico no le hace caso. A menudo la veo llorando y sufriendo mucho por ese amor no correspondido —hizo una pausa, aquello era un tema delicado para ella —y hace dos años perdió a sus padres, desde entonces ya no es la misma —dijo también con melancolía.  
—Ah, pobre chica y ¿Quién es ese chico? —preguntó de curioso.  
—Uchiha Sasuke —dijo, Tsunade, seria.  
—No, ¿enserio? —dijo esté, sorprendido. Ese nombre era bastante conocido, aun para él.  
—Es enserio, pero estoy harta de ver sufrir a mi alumna y no poder hacerla feliz. Quiero regresarla a lo que era antes —dijo la Godaime, con pura sinceridad en sus palabras.  
—Créeme, yo haría lo mismo por mi muchacho —dijo este, luego de un breve silencio ambos adultos abrieron los ojos como platos, mirándose cómplices.  
— ¡Tengo una idea! —exclamaron al unísono, para la sorpresa de ambos era lo mismo, sonrieron ladinamente y planearon todo. Así nació el plan: "Sensei Cupido", a si que Tsunade invento la misión y Suigetsu el viaje hacia otra región.  
*Fin del Flash Back*

— ¿Puedes creer que se nos ocurrió lo mismo? —Exclamó la rubia, sonriendo al recordar como paso todo.  
—Jajaja, todavía no me pasa quien diría que nuestras mentes están conectadas —rió el hombre —Me pregunto, ¿como les estará yendo a nuestro alumnos? —Pensó en voz alta, Suigetsu, aun sonriendo.

En Tokio…  
POV SAKURA  
Caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad junto con el alumno de ese extraño hombre.

— ¿Me repites a donde vamos?, Dattebayo —dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.  
—Vamos al Dojo donde entreno —respondió Natsu cortésmente.  
— ¿Y a que vamos allí? —volvió a preguntar Naruto.  
—El Dojo es también una casa y ustedes vivirán allí mientras estén de misión —dijo el chico.  
— ¿Y tu vives allí? —preguntó Naruto, nuevamente.  
—No, pero mientras ustedes estén allí si —dijo el chico paciente.  
—Y ¿tienes novia?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿es bonita? —preguntaba el rubio, no sabia si golpearlo o gritarle, ya hasta a mí me sacaba de quicio.  
—No, no tengo, no te puedo decir por que no tengo y si tuviera obvio que sería bonita —respondió el chico, sorprendida me acerque a él.  
—Te admiro por tenerle paciencia —le dije súper sincera.  
—Ah, jajaja, no, no es eso, ya me acostumbre, tengo un amigo igual o mas idiota que él —me respondió amigablemente.  
—Jaja, créeme que no hay nadie más idiota que Naruto —le dije.  
—Jajaja cuando conozcas a Kenichi, cambiaras de opinión —me dijo.  
—Oh, entonces quiero conocerlo pronto —comenté.  
—Créeme que lo harás —me respondió, yo solo sonreí y seguí caminando cerca de él. No se porque pero cuando estoy cerca de él me siento segura y feliz —Oye —Me llamo, casi en susurro.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte extrañada.  
— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar esta noche? —me propuso, ¿acaso me estaba pidiendo una cita? oh, seguro es para conocernos mejor, bueno, no lo se, pero no le daré importancia.  
—Claro, Natsu —le dije sonriendo, él me devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Oh, mira ya llegamos —dijo viéndonos a todos, miramos hacia la dirección a donde nos señalo Natsu y nos encontramos a una casa estilo japonés clásico (o sea tradicional) que parecía un palacio muy grande y se veía hermoso.  
—Entremos —dijo el karateka, abriendo las puertas y cuando entramos todos quedamos sorprendidos. Un Dojo muy hermoso para ser un Dojo, luego de que Natsu nos asignara una habitación a cada uno, decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el Dojo.

Iba caminando por el patio y me detuve de golpe, mis mejillas se cubrieron en un gran sonrojo y casi me da una hemorragia nasal. Frente a mis ojos estaba Natsu-kun con un pantalón blanco estilo chino y con el torso descubierto, estaba entrenado. Se veía muy sexy, ¿que estoy diciendo? yo solo tengo ojos para Sasuke aunque él no me voltee ni a ver. No se por que pero me quede allí parada observándolo. "¡Muévete, Sakura!" Me gritaba internamente pero no podía, me sonroje a morir cuando Natsu volteo a verme sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mi, comencé a respirar agitadamente a medida que se acercaba, se detuvo y aun viéndome con una sonrisa sexy me dijo algo que no entendí por estarlo viendo.  
11/27/2012

— ¿Qué dices? —fue lo único que escuche cuando reaccione.  
— ¿Qué me decías?, disculpa, no entendí —le respondí un poco apenada.  
—Te dije si, ¿querías entrenar conmigo? —me preguntó.  
—A claro que si —le dije —pero ¿me permites? iré a cambiarme de ropa —le dije.  
—Claro que si, Chicky-Baby —me dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
— ¿Chicky-Baby? —fue lo único que pude decir, algo sonrojada por el alias.  
— ¿Hay algún problema? —me pregunto un poco arrepentido.  
—No, para nada, al contrario eres el primero que me pone un alias —admití sonriendo.  
— ¿Entonces no te molesta que te diga Chicky-Baby? —me dijo un poco alegre.  
—Claro que no, puedes llamarme como quieras, Natsu-kun —le dije y él se sonrojo con el "Natsu-kun" o quizás sea mi imaginación —Bueno, vengo al tiro, ¿OK? —le pregunte.  
—OK —me dijo —Chicky-Baby —dijo riéndose.  
—Bueno, ya regreso —le dije antes de salir disparada a mi habitación pero antes de entrar alguien me jalo del brazo y me entró a un cuarto.  
—Sakura —llamó Ino.  
—Ah, Ino, me asustaste ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte un poco confundida por la forma de emboscarme, vi a mi alrededor y allí estaban todos los ninjas.  
— Solo queríamos saber, si le entiendes a la misión —me pregunto Shikamaru.  
—Realmente no —les dije un poco acelerada, quería ir a entrenar con Natsu.  
— ¿Por qué tan apresurada? —me pregunto Ino alzando una ceja y todos me vieron con curiosidad, a excepción de Sasuke, claro.  
—Ah, es que tengo que ir a entrenar —fue lo único que dije.  
—Y ¿con quien? —me pregunto, con picardía, Neji.  
—Ah, pues con Natsu —respondí haciendo que las chicas me vieran sorprendidas y los chicos con curiosidad, Sasuke incluido.  
— ¿Y eso? —me dijo Karin, sentándome en la cama.  
—Ah es que verán… —y les conté lo que sucedió excepto lo que me sonroje y el apodo que me dio Natsu.  
—Oh, que envidia —me dijo Ten ten sonriendo, a lo que internamente suspire aliviada, en parte porque parecía que me descartaba como posible "competidora" por el amor de Neji.  
— ¿Ustedes creen? —les dije un poco confundida.  
—Pues claro —dijo Ino —Natsu en un bombón —ja, como si no lo supiera pero mi corazón solo pertenece a Sasuke (Megane: hasta esta parte del fics ¬¬ ñacañaca).  
—Bueno, me voy porque Natsu me esta esperando —les dije saliendo de la habitación recibiendo un buena suerte de parte de las chicas.

Salí corriendo a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa rápidamente. Me puse un short alicrado negro con una camisa de tirante blanca y una bata de karateka encima, de donde la saque ni se los pienso decir ¬¬ me amarre los tobillos con vendas y me puse un listón blanco en el cabello. Salí corriendo al patio donde encontré a Natsu sentado, esperándome.

—Ya vine, perdón por la demora —le dije a lo que él me vio y abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
—Ah, no descuida, no espere mucho Chicky-Baby —me dijo sonriendo. Ah, creo que ya me acostumbre a que me diga así y eso que hace 15 minutos mas o menos me lo empezó a decir —Entrenemos —me dijo, tomándome la mano y guiándome al campo de entrenamiento —Me han dicho que eres ninja.  
— ¿Ah, si? Pues te han dicho bien —le dije poniéndome en posición de combate y él me imito.  
—Oye ¿aun cenaras conmigo? —me pregunto corriendo hacia a mi listo, para iniciar y yo lo esquive fácilmente.  
—Claro que si, yo no dejo plantado a nadie —le dije intentando golpearlo y él me esquivo.  
—Oh, me alegra escuchar eso —comentó dándome una patada y yo le detuve el pie con la mano —Para ser ninja, serias buena karateka —me dijo, yo le sonreí y lo tire. Él dio una vuelta en el aire y cayo de pie —Bueno, eres buena en los combate.  
—Oh, que bueno que lo notas —le dije, él solo sonrío.  
—Chicky-Baby, eso es muy fácil de notar, eres muy fuerte —me dijo —Bueno, creo que termine de entrenar. Gracias por tu ayuda.  
—No hay de que.  
—Bueno, yo me voy a alistar —y ambos sabíamos para que.  
—Yo igual —le respondí antes de volver a salir como rayo a mi cuarto. Cuando llegue, me di una ducha rápida y me empecé a arreglar.

POV NATSU  
Llegue a mi cuarto y me duche, me sentía extrañamente bien. Salí del baño y me comencé a arreglar, conocía un lugar perfecto para llevar a Sakura. Me puse un pantalón negro y una camisa morada con zapatos del mismo color. Iba un poco elegante ya que el restaurante es elegante, tome un abrigo y salí de mi cuarto para ir a la sala a esperar a Sakura. En eso, los demás chicos llegaron por allí y créanme cuando digo que realmente me había olvidado de ellos.

—Hola Natsu —me dijo el rubio que me recuerda a Kenichi.  
— ¿Qué tal, Naruto? —le salude.  
— ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó la chica rubia.  
—Nada, no mucho —le comenté cortante, no tenia ganas de hablar con alguien que no sea Sakura. En ese momento ella iba bajando las escaleras llamando la atención de todos, se veía realmente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido rosa pastel de tirantes, el cabello lo llevaba liso planchado e iba levemente maquillada.  
—Sakura, ¿eres tú? —le dijo el chico de ojos raros.  
—No Neji, soy un robot y secuestre a Sakura —le dijo ella irónicamente, me dieron ganas de reír.  
—Aléjate de mi y devuélveme a mi Sakurita —dijo el chico ese ¿y como que SU Sakurita? ¡Es MI Sakurita!  
— ¿A donde crees que vas? —dijo mi competencia (o sea Sasuke) y realmente poco lograba ocultar ese tono de posesión y celos que obviamente eran injustificados, después de todo él no era su padre.  
—Ah, por allí —respondió ella con miedo en sus palabras, ¿Por qué? Se veía incomoda y temerosa al hablar con ese chico.  
—Bueno Chicky-Baby, ¿nos vamos? —le pregunte para sacarla de lo que sea que se había metido.  
—Claro Natsu —me dijo ya tranquila y con una mirada diciéndome "Gracias".  
—Bueno, chicos, regreso al tiro —se despidió colgándose de mi brazo, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara y salimos del Dojo. Íbamos caminado tranquilamente, bueno, yo la guiaba a ella, estaba todo silencioso y a ella la note un poco triste.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté preocupado, aunque un poco creía saber lo que pasaba.  
—Nada —me dijo, me detuve y la voltee para que me viera.  
— ¿Segura? —le pregunte, si ella no quería decírmelo, no la presionaría.  
—Si Natsu-kun, descuida —me dijo sonriendo.  
—Esta bien —le dije no muy seguro, siento que ese chico algo le ha hecho a mi Chicky-Baby y yo lo voy a descubrir. Seguimos caminando mientras yo seguía en mis pensamientos. Llegamos al restaurante y ella me vio sorprendida, por lo que solo pude sonreírle en respuesta.  
—Entremos —le dije, ella asintió y entramos tomados de la mano


	5. Chapter 5

Hola este es el capitulo 6 me disculpo por la demora pero estaba ocupada…

Inner-chico: ver animes ¿Qué ocupación? ¬¬

Yo: largo de aquí

Inner-chica: si largo de aquí

Yo: tu también

Inner- chico y chica: y nosotros somos los groseros ¬¬

Yo: si me permiten ustedes son un producto de mi imaginación al igual que las historias a sí que se aguantan

Inner-chico: yo de todos modos ya me iba

Inner-chica: te acompaño…

Yo: hay no los reyes del drama ¬¬… bueno comencemos ^^

Inner-chico: y para colmo bipolar ¬¬

Yo: ¿dijiste algo?

Inner-chico: no, no ¿Cómo crees? (cara de estuvo cerca)

Yo: ok, empecemos -…-

¿?: ¡ALTO!

Yo: ¡TU!

¿?: ha sí es volví( sonrisa maléfica)

Yo:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..

Capitulo 6: los hombres lloran

(en el restaurante)

Estoy súper feliz no puedo creer lo que me está pasando es más que perfecto, pero no dejare atrás el detalle de los nervios estoy muy nerviosa ¡por Dios! Es mi primera cita y aunque me cueste admitirlo estando con natsu me siento muy bien me siento protegida y contenta cosa que nunca antes había sentido y no lo niego siento que me gusta… estaba pensando muchas cosas pero un pensamiento en especial invadió mi mente a si es lo que sucedió en el dojo la mirada de sasuke ¡me dio miedo! Se veía enojado, pero en especial ¿celoso? Y más temor aun la advertencia que me dio antes de llegar acá…

+ flash back+

**Me encontraba en mi casa arreglando las cosas para la misión de repente el timbre de mi hogar sonó y fui a ver quién era vi la hora eran las 8:30 pm ¿a quién se le ocurre venir a la residencia haruno a esta hora de la noche?, abrí la puerta a regañadientes y cuál fue mi sorpresa en mi puerta estaba nada más y nada menos que uchiha sasuke **

**¿sasuke-kun?- exclame sorprendida y sonrojada **

**Hmnp- expresó el uchiha serio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me empujo dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta fuertemente me contramino contra la pared, y me susurro algo que me dejo congelada de miedo:**

**Escúchame bien, sakura- me dijo fríamente- en está misión quien sabe que pasara- prosiguió del mimo tono- no quiero que andes de zorra ni nada por el estilo, si me entero que andas de noviecita con un chico de la ciudad, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz- esas palabras me dolieron demasiado sentí como si me hubieran echado un vaso de agua helada- estas advertida- me dijo cortante y viéndome directamente ¿a caso esa era una declaración?, no lo creo. Luego de decir eso salió de mi casa como si nada**

+fin flash back+

Aun me dolían esas palabras ¿cómo se atreve a decirme eso? Es cierto que estoy enamorada de el pero tampoco es mi dueño, al rato de caminar con natsu mire a mi alrededor y vi un enorme restaurante 5 estrellas estilo francés, voltee a ver a natsu sorprendida y el miro con una sonrisa

¡entremos!- me dijo sonriendo yo solo asentí aun embobada, entramos al elegante restaurante y fuimos a la recepción

Disculpe, ¿tiene reservación?- nos pregunto el recepcionista

Si- respondió natsu cortésmente, yo entrelace mi brazo con el de el haciéndonos ver como feliz pareja

¿a nombre de quien está la reservación?- pregunto el recepcionista

Natsu tanimoto- respondió natsu-kun

Emh, déjeme ver- dijo el hombre buscando en su computadora- a si ¡aquí esta!- finalizo el hombre sonriendo- cedric acompaña a esta pareja a su mesa- dijo el recepcionista a un mesero que andaba por allí me sonroje al escuchar ``pareja´´ no sé porque razón me sentí feliz al escuchar que la gente creía que natsu yo somos pareja

A la orden- respondió el joven- acompáñenme- dijo guiándonos hacia el interior lo seguimos hasta una mesa muy ordenada y con asiento para dos tenia bella vista ya que a la par había una ventana donde la fresca brisa la noche entra dándole un aire muy calido y romántico, nos sentamos en las sillas y obviamente natsu como el caballero que es me ayudo a sentarme en la sillas y luego el sentó en la de el- les traigo el menú en un instante- dijo el mesero yéndose de allí

Whou, natsu-kun ¡que hermos lugar!- le dije sonriendo

Sabía que te gustaría chiky-baby- me dijo sonriendo, pero mi sonrisa no duro mucho porque los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron hacia mí y creo que puse expresión de tristeza ya que natsu me miro preocupado

¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto con tono preocupado

Ah, no nada natsu-kun- le dije tratando de sonreír pero no lo logre

¿segura, chiki-baby?- me pregunto con el mismo tono

Eh, si natsu-kun, ¡descuida!- le dije pero él se veía que no me creía

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me sentía muy bien el hecho de pensar que la gente dice que sakura y yo somos novios me da una onda de paz y tranquilidad cosa que nunca había sentido. Nos encontrábamos en la mesa que nos habían destinado, por alguna razón note a sakura un poco triste, callada y se podría decir que distante a sí que estaba decidido a salir de la duda:

¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunte preocupado

Ah, no nada natsu-kun- me dijo intentando sonreírme

¿segura, chiki-baby?- le volví a preguntar del mismo modo

Eh, si natsu-kun, ¡descuida!- me dijo de igual manera pero obvio no le creí ¿sera que es por ese tal sasuke? ¡demonios! Y si es por el ¿Qué le habrá hecho?, en ese momento llego el mesero

dame et le monsieur, aquí tienen el menú- nos dijo el hombre

merci(gracias)- respondí, después de ver el menú decidimos comer _Baeckeoffe_, que es estofado a base de patatas y de postre _Far Breton_, que es flan con frutas

enseguida se los traigo- dijo el mesero

¿sabes?- dijo sakura a lo que yo la mire atento- me sorprendes- me dijo sonriendo

Y eso ¿Cómo porque? – le dije

No sabía que hablabas francés- me dijo sorprendida

Oh, pues hay muchas cosa que no sabes de mí- le dije orgulloso

¿ah, sí?- me dijo con ironía

Mm, veamos cuanto sabes- le dije retándola

Esa es trampa, te conocí en la mañana- me dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un adorable puchero

Entonces conozcámonos mejor- le dije sonriendo

Oh, está bien- me dijo sonriendo- ¿Quién comienza?- pregunto

Mn, no se- le dije- ¿quieres empezar tu?- le pregunte

Ah ok- me dijo, en ese momento llevaron la comida(¿?: me dio hambre :p, yo: ve a la cocina y busca que comer ¬¬, ¿?: y ¿Qué hay de bueno?, yo: adivina, ¿?: mm no se, yo: Pues es hay RAMEN, ¿?: GENIALLLLLLLLLL,) y comenzamos a comer y hablar conociéndonos y toda la onda luego de eso salimos del restaurante eh íbamos caminando por las calles de Tokio eran las 8:00 pm, estaba temprano aun, tome la mano de sakura y ella tomo la mía y caminamos disfrutando la compañía del otro

Y dime sakura, ¿con quién vives?- le pregunte a sí de la nada ella paró en seco y me miro medio asustada como no saber qué contestar cosa que me preocupo- dime puedes confiar en mí- le dije nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca y la tome de la barbilla(o mentón, lo que sea ¬¬) y la mire a los ojos- dime por favor – le pedí sabia que necesitaba, puede notar que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas me sentí un poco culpable ¿Qué será? ¿o que pensara para ponerse así? ¿será lo que creo que es? ¡no es imposible! Pero como dicen: ``es mejor preguntar, que quedarse con la duda´´

¿oe, sakura?- llame

¿Qué sucede?- respondió ella

¿con quién vives?- le pregunte temiendo la respuesta

Bueno- inicio ella buscando palabras- natsu ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Claro que si chiky-baby- le dije

Bueno, veras- empezó- ¿tú sabes que nosotros somos ninjas?- me pregunto a lo que yo asentí levemente y ella siguió- bueno es que hace un par de años hubo una guerra- hablaba mi chiki-baby con un poco de dificultad que intentaba retener las lagrimas-y en esa guerra fallecieron muchos, muchos ninjas y mis padres in-incluidos- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que mi chiky-baby se puso a llorar y eso no era todo ¡no! Si no que mis sospechas son ciertas ¡increíble¡ ¿no? Esto es algo raro ¿saben? Digo no todos los días conoces a una chica que tiene la misma relación social que tu, instantáneamente la abrace y ella me correspondió me dieron ganas de llorar al recordad a mis padres ¡pero, no! Tengo que ser fuerte ¡a quien engaño! Como dicen por allí: ``los hombres valientes muestran sus sentimientos, mientras que los cobardes no´´(creo que a si es) y bueno quiero desahogarme sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a llorar junto a sakura, lagrimas saladas salían de mis ojos resbalaban por mi mejillas y caían en el cabello de sakura; quien se había recostado en mi pecho mientras lloraba, levanto la cabeza al momento de sentir mis lagrimas, yo la mire a ella y ella a mí que de perdido en esa mirada jade que me brindaba tranquilidad, ella al verme llorar obviamente se preocupo

¿Qué sucede, natsu-kun?- me pregunto con dulzura y preocupación, suspire profundamente antes de contestar

Es que, mis padres también murieron- le dije con tristeza y era obvio que no era una actuación, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego me sonrío tristemente a lo que yo le devolví la sonrisa; que de perdido en su rostro, sus ojos, sus… labios; ella hizo lo mismo conmigo y en cuestión de segundos nos íbamos acercando poco, a poco hasta chocar nuestras frentes cerramos los ojos estábamos a escasos centímetros de un beso cuando el celular de sakura comenzó a sonar, nos separamos rápidamente y pude notar un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella pero obviamente yo estaba igual

+conversación telefónica+

¿Quién habla?- pregunto un poco avergonzada

¡SAKURA_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN- se escucho al otro lado de la línea pero esta vez no era naruto si no que nada más y nada menos que hyuga neji

¿Qué sucede neji?- pregunto ella un poco adolorida del oído

¿en o ne estas?- pregunto este

Emn bueno- contesto ella pensando que decir obviamente no le iba a decir: ``en una cita con natsu´´ temía la seguridad del chico por otro caso que luego hablamos- ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella

Es que- dijo el- como ya es de noche creo que ya es hora de que vengas y además es la ciudad no konoha ¿Quién sabe qué cosas te podrían pasar?- dijo el chico como el ``genio´´ que es

Ah, no descuida estoy con natsu-kun- dijo ella sonrojada

Oh, bueno, eso cambia las cosas- dijo el chico- bueno cuidadito con divertirse mucho- dijo el pícaramente

¿ah que te refieres?- pregunto ella un poco roja

Ah, pues ah que no hagan un lemmon- dijo este con inocencia

Claro que no- dijo ella sonrojada a más no poder

Bueno te lo advierto- dijo el sonriendo al otro lado de la línea- bye, bye

Bye- dijo ella cortando la llamada

+fin de llamada+

¿Quién era?- pregunte curioso

Ah, era neji- me contesto ella

Y ¿Qué te dijo?- dije un poco celoso

Ah, de que ya era tarde y que debería volver- dijo ella

Ah, bueno si quieres, ¿nos vamos?- dije yo

Ah, bueno si es que ya me dio sueño- dijo sonriendo

Ok, vamos- le dije y comencé a caminar

¿natsu-kun?- llamo ella yo solo voltee a verla interesado

¡gracias!- me dijo sonriendo, luego de eso se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejillas que me dejo en las nubes, me tomo la mano y yo reaccione me sonroje y seguí caminado junto a ella tomados de la mano y fuimos de regreso a casa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(en un lugar cerca de allí entre las sombras de la noche)

Observando cerca de la feliz pareja que se acaba de ir de entre las sombras los vigilaba un joven no muy feliz de lo que acaba de ver ¿se iban a besar?- pensó exacto este chico lo vio todo, el abrazo, el llanto, el apoyo moral y el casi beso estaba con celos y odio

Te lo advertí- susurro para sí mismo con odio, celos y fríamente enojado

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(continuara)**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿reviews?**

**(hace un momento)**

Yo: ok, empecemos -…-

¿?: ¡ALTO!

Yo: ¡TU!

¿?: ha sí es volví( sonrisa maléfica)

Yo:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..

(**volviendo al presente)**

**Yo: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**¿?: ¡linda bienvenida!**

**Yo: contéstame **

**¿?: vine a verte**

**Yo: te ordene no salir de allí **

**¿?: ¿Por qué no me presentas?**

**Yo: porque no quiero ¬¬**

**¿?: entonces me presento yo**

**Yo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**¿?: mí nombre es haku y soy producto de la imaginación de megane(vean información en perfil)**

**Yo: bueno es cierto, haku es de mi imaginación y el vil aprovechado me dice que hacer**

**Haku: ¡epa! ¿Qué ondas?**

**Yo: haku podrías despedirnos**

**Haku: ¿Qué ya nos vamos?**

**Yo: ya termino el capitulo a sí que sí**

**Haku: a ok ¡fuimonos pues!**

**Yo: hasta el próximo capitulo ¡ ah natsu-kun! Que moe bueno hasta luego**

**Beso, megane, ¡EPAAAAAAAA!, haku**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Nuevas amistades.

Llegamos al dojo en silencio y por cierto a un tomados de la mano.

— ¿Natsu-kun? —llamo Sakura en un susurro antes de llegar.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte de igual forma.  
—Etto —dijo ella un poco nerviosa —Te quería pedir disculpas —dijo en un susurro.  
— ¿Por qué? No me has hecho nada malo —le dije confundido.  
—Po-porque, hace ratito t-te iba a be-besar —dijo sonrojada, a lo que yo también me sonroje.  
— ¡Descuida! —Le dije —De igual modo yo también te iba a besar —me sinceré sonrojado, ¡demonios! Esta chica logra algo en mí que nunca había sentido ¿Qué será? (megane: se llama amor, idiota ¬¬).  
—Bueno de todos modos disculpa —dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa.  
— ¿Oye? —llame.  
-¿Qué sucede Natsu-kun? —preguntó.  
—Mañana ustedes comenzaran a estudiar ¿cierto? —pregunte.  
— ¿Oh? Yo creo que si —me contesto insegura —Oh, espera, si —termino diciendo luego de pensarlo.  
—Ah, y… ¿a qué escuela irán? —le pregunte curioso y esperanzado.  
—No lo sé —me dijo —Esos datos se los dieron a Sasuke —exclamó ella, fruncí el ceño al escuchar… Sasuke..., y así seguimos hablando hasta llegar al dojo. Entramos en silencio y con cuidado porque al parecer ya todos estaban dormidos. Me despedí de Saku y me fui a mi habitación.

POV SAKURA  
Cuando llegamos al dojo, Natsu se despidió de mi y se fue a su cuarto, como yo estaba cansada decidí irme a la mía… Camine por los pasillos del dojo hasta detenerme en la puerta, entre con cuidado de no hacer ruido ya que a la par de mi cuarto duerme Neji y cómo anda no quiero despierte, entre y casi grito del susto ¿la razón? Pues porque Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado en MI cama viéndome con el sharingan activado cosa que me hizo estremecer del miedo, me quede parada estaba congelada del temor; él se levanto y camino hacia mí, temblé de miedo, él se quedo parado a escasos centímetros de mí, me vio de forma amenazante para luego tomarme del brazo bruscamente y jalarme hasta quedar a una distancia no muy prudente.

— ¿Sasuke? —llame aterrada en un susurro, era obvio que tenía miedo.  
—Te lo advertí —dijo con veneno en sus palabras, sentí una opresión en el pecho, volví a temblar del miedo, él sonrió macabramente cosa que me asusto aun más. Comenzó a acercarse a mí y a mis labios, abrí los ojos sorprendida y choqueada al sentir la respiración de Sasuke cerca de mi, cerré los ojos miedosa ¿me va besar? Fue lo primero que pensé… estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo asustada, admito que quiero que Sasuke me de mí primer beso pero no de esa manera tan demandante, lo sentí más cerca, estaba por rozar mis labios los cuales estaban temblando… lo sentí cada vez más y más cerca, sentí la respiración de él chocar con mis labios, el momento se hacía eterno… me iba a besar pero algo me salvo de ese beso no deseado… la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
— ¡SUELTALA, MALDITO! —se escucho el grito de cierto chico, haciendo que el pelinegro abrazara a la peli-rosa y mirara desafiante a Natsu.  
— ¿Y si no quiero? —dijo cortante abrazando más fuerte a la chica.  
— ¡Lamentaras no hacerlo! —dijo con una voz más tenebrosa que la de Sasuke y aunque al pelinegro le costaba admitirlo por dentro temblaba como un lindo gatito que vio a un canino que se muere por un trozo de carne, el rubio se acerco al pelinegro quien sostenía fuertemente a la peli-rosa este al ver que el rubio se acercaba a él con un aura asesina, soltó a la chica aventándola a la cama con fuerza.  
— ¡YA! Está bien ya la solté —dijo Sasuke regañándose por ser tan cobarde, el chico estaba dispuesto a marcharse (obviamente Sasukin) pero antes de eso miro a la peli-rosa con una mirada amenazadora y claramente decía en ellos: "a la próxima no te salvas" y salió de allí dando un portazo, dejando al rubio con la peli-rosa.

El chico se acerco a Sakura y le dio la mano para que se levantara de la cama, la chica la acepto y él la ayudo a pararse sin hacer mucha fuerza. La chica se le tiro encima al rubio llorando de tristeza, dolor, miedo y felicidad; felicidad por haber sido salvada de algo tan horrible; el chico sonrió complacido correspondiendo al abrazo, en pocos segundos sintió como su hombro se humedecía a causa de las lagrimas de la chica y recordó como le había hecho para llegar justo a tiempo…

FLASH BACK  
Iba a mi cuarto tranquilamente, me sentía obviamente feliz por este día, me fui acercando a la puerta cuando de repente algo me detuvo de golpe. Sentí una opresión en el pecho como un mal presentimiento de golpe me vino a la mente… Sakura… y si le paso algo ¿será eso? No lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo al cuarto de mi Chiky-Baby. Cuando entre, vi la escenita esa del bastardo intentando besar a Sakura a la fuerza y así paso todo lo demás.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

— ¿Sakura? —Llame suavemente, ella levanto el rostro sin soltar el abrazo —Dime ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunte, ella pareció meditarlo un poco para luego contestarme dándome una bella sonrisa a pesar de lo sucedido.  
—Si, Natsu-kun, gracias a ti —dijo sonriendo tristemente es obvio no con lo que acaba de vivir, la mire y le devolví la sonrisa luego de eso le dije que tenía que irme a mi cuarto ella asintió y yo salí rumbo a mi cuarto ya tranquilo. No más llegue caí tumbado en mi cama y me dormí.

En la mañana siguiente…  
Todos, incluyendo los ninjas, estaban despiertos sentados en el comedor desayunando tranquilamente, nadie excepto cierta peli-rosa se acordaba que hoy iniciaban las clases para ellos como "Ciudadanos normales" pero la chica no se atrevía a hablarle al azabache con lo que paso ayer. Se alivio al saber que un poco de inteligencia y memoria quedaban de Neji.

— Oye —llamo el Hyuga, logrando la atención de todos —Sasuke —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Ah, así pues sí —exclamaron todos menos Sasuke que miro atento al chico.  
— ¿Qué? —Pregunto con indiferencia el azabache.  
— ¿Hoy iniciamos las clases? —pregunto con inocencia.  
—Si —dijo cortante, haciendo que todos lo miraran con los ojos sorprendidos.  
— ¿Y?... ¿A qué escuela iremos? —pregunto del mismo tono.  
—Ah, pues creo que se llama SEIKA —dijo tratando de recordar.  
— ¿Qué? —dijo Natsu llamando la atención de todos y todos me refiero a todos ¬¬  
— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Naruto.  
—Es que yo voy a esa escuela —dijo señalándose y todos lo vieron sorprendidos.  
— ¿Y cómo le haremos con los uniformes? —dijo aburrido Shikamaru, era obvio nadie quiere ir a la escuela.  
—Tengo una idea —dijo Natsu indiferente.  
— ¿Cuál? —pregunte interesada, él miro sonriendo de medio lado y luego dijo:  
—Unas amigas son quienes se encargan de diseñar los uniformes, ellas me dijeron que sobraron algunos, puedo llamarlas antes que comiencen las clases para que se los traigan —exclamo.  
— ¡QUE BUENA IDEA, DATTEBAYO! —exclamo Naruto casi en grito.  
— ¿Enserio? —pregunte sorprendida a lo que este asintió.  
—Con permiso —dijo Natsu sacando su celular, haciendo señal de que iba a realizar la llamada, luego de eso desapareció de la cocina rumbo al patio…  
—Me sorprende —exclamo Naruto.

Salí al patio con mi celular marque el numero de Hikari conociéndola llamara a Kisara… espere a que contestara  
— ¿Quién es y que quiere? —se escucho al otro lado de la línea.  
—Hikari, soy Natsu —exclame con una gota de sudor en la sien por la forma de contestar el teléfono.  
—Bien. Me dijiste quien eres, ahora dime ¿Qué quieres? —dijo con tono amenazador, al parecer estaba dormida.  
—Necesito tu ayuda —exclame ocultando mi miedo hacia su voz y me imagino su expresión.  
—Oh, ¿enserio? —comentó sorprendida y con voz burlona.  
—Si —le conteste.  
— ¿Con que? —pregunto del mismo modo, sabe como irritarme.  
— Con algunos uniformes de SEIKA —le dije.  
— ¿Así? —Exclamo inocente —Ok, te ayudo pero… —contesto divertida.  
— ¿Pero…? —exclame inseguro, odio los "pero" de Hikari.  
—Con una condición —.  
— ¿Cuál? —dije curioso.  
—Tienes que repetir lo siguiente —dijo arrogante.  
— ¿Qué? —exclame con miedo.  
—Tú solo di que lo harás, oh no hay uniformes —exclamo divertida.  
—Ok —exclame tembloroso.  
— Repite: Hikari es la mejor, la más linda y es súper genial —dijo alardeando.  
—N voy a repetir eso —exclame furioso.  
—A, ok entonces no hay uniformes —dijo burlona, gruñí —Me las pagaras —pensé.  
— Hikari es la mejor, la más linda y es súper genial —exclame con un tic en la ceja derecha.  
—Eso me gusta —dijo ella — ¿Cuántos uniformes son? —pregunto cambiando de tono burlón a serio, me sorprende su bipolaridad.  
—Son 5 de chicas y 4 de chicos —le dije.  
—Ok, llego allí al tiro, con Kisara obvio —me respondió.  
— ¡Huy! Qué raro —le dije sarcástico —Bueno, te espero.  
—Sayo —contestó y luego colgó…

Cinco minutos después estaban tocando el timbre del dojo…  
— ¡Qué velocidad! —Dije para mí. Fui a la puerta, abrí y claro, paraditas en la puerta estaban nada más y nada menos que Hikari y Kisara sonriendo como las locas que son.  
— ¡Holiiis! —exclamo Kisara.  
— ¡Hola! —le dije cortante —Pasen —les dije a lo que ellas pararon gustosas.  
— ¿Donde están los nenes? —dijo Hikari a lo que yo rodee los ojos.  
—Si sabes que tienen 16 ¿verdad? —le respondí irónico.  
— ¡Claro! —dijo ella.  
—No, no es cierto ¡tigo! —dijo Kisara.  
—El tiempo es oro y en media hora abren la escuela —exclame.  
— ¡Así! —respondieron al coro.  
—Vengan —ordene ellas obedecieron.

Entramos al salón principal donde estaban los ninjas, todos estaban haciendo un círculo alrededor de algo y por cierto faltaban el chico rubio y el de cabello castaño y ojos raros… Me acerque a Sakura, ya que Kisara y Hikari se habían ido al círculo a ver lo que pasaba.

— ¿Sakura? —llame.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —me contestó volteando a ver.  
—Eso te iba a preguntar —le conteste irónico.  
—Entonces acércate y averigua —me contestó.

Me acerque con miedo a que fuera algo malo y para mi sorpresa allí estaban el chico rubio y el Hyuga peleando y revolcándose en el suelo. Mientras se golpeaban y se jalaban el cabello vi a todos los lados y nadie los separaba, es más se veía que disfrutaban la pelea. Vi a Hikari y a Kisara haciéndole barra al Hyuga quien era el que iba ganando, el vencedor fue obviamente el castaño quien se levanto victorioso con un pie apoyado en la espalda del rubio mientras exclamaba: "EL RAMEN ES MÍO" a lo que todos lo miraron incrédulos. Sentí que alguien me jalo a una esquina y para mi sorpresa fue Kisara que miraba temerosa a la dirección donde estaban peleando hace rato a mi alrededor estaban Ino, Karin, Shikamaru, Naruto, Tenten y Sasuke. Quienes al igual que Kisara miraban con miedo hacia la dirección del Hyuga y el Uzumaki; la curiosidad me mato y voltee a ver donde todos veían mi mirada de ser seria paso a la mirada que tenían todos. A pocos centímetros se encontraban Sakura y Hinata rodeadas por un aura asesina viendo amenazadoramente donde estaban el rubio desmayado y el Hyuga celebrando, ambas chicas caminaron a grandes zancadas hacia ellos y los miraron con unos ojos que le darían miedo al diablo y una de ellas dijo con una voz espeluznante.

—Todo ese show por ramen —exclamo Hinata con una voz que no era suya — ¿Qué haremos?

Se acercaron al chico, quien al verlas dejo de celebrar su victoria y tenía cara de necesitar nueva ropa interior. Las chicas, al llegar hacia ellos, los miraron por escasos segundos para luego mirarse entre sí y sonreír macabramente para regresar su vista al par de locos… Luego todo sucedió en cámara lenta; Hinata agarro al Hyuga del cuello de la camisa, Sakura agarro al rubio de igual manera y los empezaron a golpear, me dieron lastima pero se los merecían.

(10 minutos después)  
Ya habían despertado a Naruto y Neji, ambos tenían varias bolsas de hielo en la cara. Todos se encontraban sentados en los sillones viendo interrogantes a las recién llegadas; y ellas veían de igual forma a los ninjas.

—Y entonces —exclamo nerviosa Sakura.  
— ¡AH, SÍ! —Grito Kisara —Vamos, presentémonos —le dijo a Hikari quien no dejaba de ver con lastima a los moreteados.  
— ¡Claro! —dijo sonriendo.  
— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kisara Nanjō —Exclamo sonriendo una chica de cabello como ocre y ojos verdes oscuro.  
—Yo soy Hikari Ayuzawa —contesto una castaña sonriendo.  
—Un gusto, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka —exclamo la rubia.

Y así se fueron presentando todos…

—Bueno, creo que aquí están sus uniformes —exclamo Kisara entregándoselos.  
— ¡GRACIAS! —exclamaron todos menos cierto pelinegro.

Luego de 20 minutos todos estaban listos para ir a su nueva escuela.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos bueno quería disculparme por… desaparecer pero estaba escasa de inspiración que ya saben es vital para los escritores ^^ bueno me quería disculpar por dejarlos así: O.O ¿Qué pasara después? Pero bueno eh vuelto y espero ya no irme porque estoy retrasada: p ok comencemos…

Haku moshi, moshi ^^

Fanny: hay por Dios T-T

Haku: ¿me extrañaron?

Fanny: no w.w

Haku: ola k ase? Apunto de leer el capitulo o que hace?

Fanny: ok come on let's go

Haku: n.n

Capitulo 8: nuevas amistades parte 2

Caminando por las solitarias calles de Tokio exactamente a las 6:00 am se encontraban un buen grupo de chicos uniformados que iban a la escuela{haku: noooooo a matar dragones w.w, Fanny: cierra la boca y dame el teclado } el grupo lo encabezaba un chico alto, rubio de piel clara y ojos azules sus facciones eran un tanto seria y su expresión gélida, junto a él caminaba una chica alta delgada, de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, con carita de mandona y una chica un poco más baja que la otra delgada cabello ocre de ojos verde intenso y su cabello un poco largo {en Kenichi lo tiene corto pero que mas da es mi imaginación n.n} ; atrás de esos tres caminaba desconfiado otro grupo de chicos observando todo a su alrededor, esto era nuevo para ellos, pero era sumamente interesante todo a su alrededor, las casa, los patios, inclusive los perros y las personas.

-hey, Natsu- llamo Neji que raramente se encontraba hiperactivo aun desde que llegaron a esa extraña región

-mmm- dijo el mencionado a modo de respuesta

-¿ya casi llegamos?- pregunto con aire inocente que hizo que a cierta peli rosa se le erizara la piel

- no- contesto la chica castaña de nombre Hikari que aparentemente pensativa es más ni cuenta se dio que contesto

Bueno- suspiro resignado Neji

Sakura pov

Pero ¿Qué demonios le sucede a Neji? A actuado extraño desde antes que llegáramos a la ciudad creo que ¿debería preguntarle? O espero a ver si se le pasa bueno mejor lo dejo.

Ha- un suspiro de resignación escapo de mis labios

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Natsu_kun, yo me sonroje y le sonreí contestándole un-nada- el me devolvió la sonrisa, sentí en mi la mirada de advertencia de Sasuke y las miradas picaras de sus amigas y ¿Neji?. Agache la cabeza sonrojada

-bueno llegamos- dijo la chica castaña de nombre Hikari… creo, levante la cabeza y abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver el enorme portón blanco que nos separaba del edificio grande también que era la escuela

- entremos- dijo Tanimoto todos lo seguimos con un poco de miedo ya que bueno quien sabe qué cosa es la escuela {ellos solo fueron a la academia, gracias a Dios no conocen el sufrimiento de la escuela} observe maravillada el hermoso patio que estaba cuando entramos al parecer es aquí en donde los estudiantes almuerzan todos y todas alumnos de esa escuela voltearon a vernos nos detuvimos en seco escuche murmullos de parte de los alumnos y luego una GRAN suspiro de las alumnas que solo escuche unos: _oh pero que guapos- miren a ese pelinegro- mm Natsu_kun _ok el ultimo me enojo un poco no sé por qué. Natsu, Neji y Sasuke los fulminaron con la mirada haciendo que voltearan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegáramos. Suspire aliviada

-CHICOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS- escucho un gran grito a unos metros de donde estábamos

-hay no- dijo entre resignado y fastidiado Natsu seguido de una risita picara por parte de las chicas volteamos a ver encontrándonos a una chica rubia de ojos azules, delgada y de GRAN pechonalidad {si me entiende} mis compañeros {excepto Sasuke} se sonrojaron y por poco le da una hemorragia nasal, mis amigas la miraron con un poco de envidia reí por bajo, llego hasta nosotros

-hola- la saludaron las chicas seguido de un- ¿qué?- por parte de Natsu, la recién llegada nos miro extraña y sorprendida

- después te explico Miu- dijo Natsu al ver la acción de la rubia que tenia carita de gato- ¿dónde está Kenichi?- pregunto secamente él, me entusiasme al oír ese nombre quería saber si deberás si era peor que mi hiperactivo amigo – no lo sé- respondió- ella pensativa

- Ah por cierto mi nombre es Miu Furinji- se presento la chica haciéndonos una pequeña reverencia, todos nos presentamos, ella nos sonrió diciéndonos que esperaba que fuéramos amigos

-ah Natsu por cierto se me olvido decirte que Sasuke_kun {otro Sasuke} quería verte en el aula de teatro- dijo inocente a Natsu le salió una venita roja en la frente disgustado- gomenasai- dijo la chica temblando a ver la mirada de furia que le dio el

-Pues se aguanta no puedo dejarlos solos- dijo cortante, su actitud me sorprendió pues había sido amable con nosotros y muy dulce conmigo, lo mire asustada; el sintió mi mirada y volteo a verme arrepentido y apenado quizá se dio cuenta de mi reacción y me sonrió, la tal Miu se sorprendió

Natsu pov

Rayos a partir de ahora tendré cuidado en el tono que hablo, cuando sentí la mirada asustada de Sakura, MIER…COLÉS me arrepentí de haber hablado en ese tono pero estoy muy enojado con Kenichi el muy idiota me dijo que me ayudaría con los ninjas y no se ha aparecido por ningún lado ag. Si no viene lo mato, bueno no solo lo torturare lenta y dolorosamente creo que hice una extraña mueca porque Kisara, Hikari y Miu me miraron con burla yo solo las fulmine con la mirada. En ese momento tocaron el timbre de entrada voltee a ver a los ninjas.

-vengan- hable ellos me miraron atentos- los llevare a sus salones ellos asintieron- y tu- voltee a ver a Miu quien tenía una mueca extraña de miedo- cuando veas a tu novio me avisas- le dije cortante ella se puso pálida sabia lo que ese ''avisas'' significaba pero aun así asintió- Kisara, Hikari- ordene su atención de todos modos soy conocido como el líder del grupo, ellas me miraron atentas esperando MI ORDEN- reúnan a los idiotas- y comencé a caminar seguida de los ninjas

Cuando entramos al edificio otro puñado de estudiantes voltearon la vista hacia nosotros, las chicas comenzaron a suspirar viéndome a mí y a los chicos ninjas {solo los hombres} los estudiantes los chicos les dirigían miradas perversas a las ninjas {chicas} ellas los fulminaron con la mirada. Sonreí arrogante al ver que Sakura ni se mutuo a las miradas que recibía es mas solo los ignoro, llegamos a la segunda planta y los guie al aula A.

-bien, escojan sus asientos- ellos obedecieron, yo solo me quede parado en la entrada del aula yo ya sabía cuál era mi siento, observe con detenimiento los movimientos de Sakura que sin quererlo y sin saberlo se había acomodado en mi puesto.

Sakura pov

Cuando Natsu_kun nos pidió escoger nuestro asientos intente no parecer nerviosa, no sabía donde sentarme, Ino y Karin se sentaron adelante una a la par de la otra Sasuke y Neji buscaron los asientos de atrás Hinata y Naruto en medio Shikamaru y Sai no me di cuenta donde se sentaron ni Ten Ten tampoco yo camine lentamente a una esquina del aula junto a la ventana había un pupitre vacio bueno escogí ese asiento se veía bien, la ventana me distraería un poco cuando hubiese calor. Me senté una vez después de haber acomodado en el, de un momento a otro me sentí observada penetrantemente creí que era Sasuke cerre los ojos de miedo _él no tiene derecho sobre nosotras, vamos no seamos cobardes Sakura- _me regaño y alentó mi inner; sentí y escuche paso lentos acercándose a mi cerré fuertemente los ojos

-¿estas cómoda?- escuche la profunda y sensual voz de Natsu_kun respire aliviada y abrí los ojos- H-hai- le conteste apenada- bien- me respondió con cierta picardía en su voz- porque ¿sabes?- pregunto con el mismo tono de voz solo que suave y sensual se acerco a mi más bien a mi cara - ese ERA mi asiento- me sonroje y me levante de golpe- l-lo siento Natsu_kun n-no sabía- grite avergonzada, mis amigos me voltearon a ver extrañados, Natsu me tomo delicadamente por los hombros y me sentó de igual modo en donde antes era su puesto- puedes sentarte allí si lo deseas- me dijo amablemente yo solo asentí sonrojada el tomo asiento delante de mí. El aula se lleno de alumnos quienes tomaron asiento en su pupitre observe a Karin y a Ino quienes peleaban con un par de chicas por los pupitre.

-hay no- susurro Natsu_kun viendo la escena también es mas todos la veían- Suzuki, Hanako- llamo Tanimoto las chicas con quienes peleaban mis amigas voltearon a verlo me sorprendí al ver el rostro de una chica de cabello azabache se parecía a Sasuke solo que ella tenía los ojos azules- ¿Qué?- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo viéndolo amenazadoramente- serian tan amables DE SENTARSE EN OTRO MALDITO LUGAR- grito histérico, me esforcé por retener una carcajada al ver su expresión- NO- Dijeron las dos acercándose a el Natsu hizo lo mismo.

-Hermana por Dios cálmate- se escucho una voz muy varonil en la entrada del aula, todos volteamos a ver encontrándonos con un chicos muy guapo alto de piel un poco bronceada de cabellos castaño y ojos verde claro – KYAAAAAAAAA Taichi_kun- se esucho el grito de las chicas del aula, el tal Taichi camino hacia una chica muy parecida ah el- Hanako deja de pelearte por un puesto tan insignificante como ese- dijo suave y poéticamente dramático mostrando una rosa de el color de sus ojos- y tu Suzuki ojos de mar también déjate de peleas y siéntate junto a mi- dijo de igual manera a la pelinegra de ojos azules parecida a Sasuke, el castaño le dio la rosa a la pelinegra- TU NO TE METAS- le gritaron al unisonó- este es un caso perdido- suspiraron a la vez Taichi y Natsu, el castaño y las chicas me miraron curiosos puesto que yo me había levantado de mi asiento.

-chicos ella es Sakura- les dijo Natsu- un gusto- les respondí cortésmente y con una amable sonrisa

-yo soy Hanako Raimon- me saludo la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes parecida a Taichi- espero llevarnos bien- me dijo sonriendo- ah, y este idiota aquí presente es mi gemelo Taichi

-moshi, moshi- me dijo el chico sonriendo infantilmente- un gusto Taichi- le dije aguantando las ganas de reír el ya me agrada

- hola Sakura mi nombre es Suzuki Uchiha- me dijo la pelinegra- ¿Qué?- dije sorprendida y me puse palida todo se volvió oscuro y caí al suelo solo escuche el grito preocupado de Natsu- SAKURAA.

Continuara

NATSUSAKU…NATSUSAKU…NATSUSAKU…NATSUSAKU…NATSUSAKU… NATSUSAKU…NATSUSAKU…NATSUSAKU…NATSUSAKU.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿reviews?

Jajajajjaa soy mala ya verán porque ese apellido, tranquilos queridos y queridas lectoras lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo

Haku: bueno como les dijo la loca aquí presente esta historia viene totalmente de su mente así que ella sabe que locuras inventa para la historia

Fanny: nos vemos luego xp pero antes quisiera pedirles un favor podrían apoyar esta historia recomendarla para que no solo sea el sasusaku o el nejisaku si no que se agregue el natsusaku por favor recomienden la historia por que aunque tiene derechos de autor pueden publicarla en cualquier otro foro o paginas claro con mi permiso primero :3 arigato quien apoye esta noble causa


End file.
